Hogsmeade
by Cris Snape
Summary: Hengist de Woodcroft está harto de los desorbitados impuestos que todo hijo de vecino debe pagar a los señores feudales muggles y decide abandonar su casa en busca de un lugar al que pueda llamar hogar. Historia escrita para el reto temático de abril del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".


**HOGSMEADE**

**Por Cris Snape**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **__El Potterverso es de Rowling._

_Esta historia participa en el reto temático de abril __**"La Casa Hufflepuff" **__del foro __**"La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".**_

* * *

Toda la vida viviendo en Woodcroft y esos malditos patanes del demonio le vienen con semejante sarta de estupideces. Hengist está rabioso porque siempre ha pagado sus impuestos. Y su padre antes que él. Y su abuelo antes que su padre. Y así sucesivamente. Nunca, ni una sola vez en toda su vida, se ha hecho el remolón. Aunque le toque la moral que esos perezosos barrigudos se lleven el dinero que se gana honradamente con el sudor de su frente, Hengist ha aceptado las reglas del juego. Como su padre antes que él. Como su abuelo antes que su padre. Y así sucesivamente.

El problema es que el nuevo señor de Woodcroft ha decidido cambiar las reglas porque le ha salido de sus partes nobles. Ese perezoso, holgazán, seboso e inútil señorito de alta cuna, no se conforma con todo el oro y las cosechas que saquea a sus siervos. Quiere más porque dice merecerse lo mejor. ¿Y qué es lo mejor? Hengist duda que tenga alguna idea de eso. Porque él no tiene forma de saber qué se siente al agarrar una varita con los dedos y hacer magia. No es más que un muggle perezoso, estúpido y avaro al que no le preocupan sus gentes. Sólo mira por él, por sus intereses y por lo que quiere.

Hengist nunca ha querido pensar que es mejor que los muggles, pero es inevitable hacerlo, especialmente cuando le toca enfrentarse a un inútil fanfarrón como aquel. El señor de Woodcroft no le llega ni a la suela de los zapatos y, sin embargo, debe obedecer sus órdenes y ceder a sus caprichos. Es lo que hizo su padre antes que él y su abuelo antes que su padre y así sucesivamente. Pero ya está bien. Puede que todos los señores de Woodcroft anteriores fueran hombres dignos, pero el nuevo es un desastre y Hengist no piensa pagar unos impuestos tan abusivos y desorbitados.

Así se lo hace saber al cobrador cuando golpea la puerta de su casa aquella mañana. Hengist aprendió muchas cosas en Hogwarts, entre ellas a ser educado. No obstante, esa mañana no lo es en absoluto. Zarandea al mequetrefe mofletudo y se contiene para no partirle su cara de estúpido en dos. Y le manda a freír espárragos, por supuesto. Le horroriza que un tipejo insignificante le mire de esa forma, como si le considerara idiota, y se contiene para no transformarle en un perro. Porque eso es lo que es, el perro descerebrado de un señor feudal sin dos dedos de frente.

Hengist cierra la puerta de su casa con fuerza y se siente de muy mal humor. Recuerda sus años en Hogwarts, cuando era aquel apacible muchacho pelirrojo que siempre estaba dispuesto a echar una mano a los demás, y se pregunta qué le ha pasado. Encuentra la respuesta sin tener que pensar demasiado. Los muggles le han pasado. Sólo eso. No todos, pues aún mantiene cierta amistad con aquellos con los que compartió su infancia. No, se refiere a los muggles poderosos que, como el señor de Woodcroft, se creen con derecho a todo cuando no son dignos ni de que un gran brujo como él les escupa en la cara.

A Hengist no le gusta sentirse así porque él nunca ha sido de esa manera. Cuando terminó sus estudios y decidió volver a su aldea, creyó que todo iría tan bien como antes. Allí había sido feliz con su vida austera y su trabajo en el campo. No había necesitado nada más, ni siquiera cuando supo que era un brujo capaz de obrar grandes proezas. Nunca fue ambicioso ni aspiró a la riqueza, pero ahora se arrepiente de no haber escuchado a sus amigos. Podría haberse ido a recorrer el mundo en su compañía, podría haber vivido grandes aventuras y batallado en mil y una guerras. Podría haber sentido la adrenalina recorriendo su cuerpo, pero rechazó aquella grandeza a cambio de la humildad. Y se equivocó.

Porque una cosa es la humildad y otra bien distinta ser mangoneado por cretinos y malandrines. Pero ya está bien. Ha tenido suficiente. Sabe que el recaudador de impuestos volverá y que cuando lo haga, las cosas se pondrán serias. Podría quedarse allí y plantarle frente a ese soplagaitas insufrible y, sin embargo, toma otra decisión bien distinta. Ya ha visto antes lo que les ocurre a aquellos que no pagan los tributos a los señores feudales. Son expulsados de sus casas y privados de sus escasos bienes materiales y, en ocasiones, les apresan y los llevan a esas horribles mazmorras que son pozos de muerte y sufrimiento. Hengist sabe que podría usar su magia para evitar aquello, que un hechizo bastaría para que esa pandilla de facinerosos se olvidara para siempre de su presencia, pero es un hombre noble y no piensa abusar de su poder. Nunca lo ha hecho y nunca lo hará y, aunque le duela abandonar su hogar de tantos años, ya no existe nada que le mantenga atado a Woodcroft. Sin una familia de la que preocuparse, buscarse la vida en otro lugar no le parece una tarea complicada.

Hengist recoge sus pertenencias y las reduce mágicamente hasta que toda su vida le cabe en un bolsillo. Echa un vistazo a su casa, humilde y diminuta, y deja todo atrás. Debió hacer eso hace mucho tiempo, cuando su padre falleció. Pese a ser un sentimental y tener la certeza de que extrañará muchas cosas, sabe que debe seguir con su camino. Y tiene muy claro a dónde irá y qué hará a continuación.

Cuando está lejos de la aldea, en un lugar apartado en el que nadie podrá verle, se aplica a sí mismo un hechizo de invisibilidad y hace uso de la escoba voladora. Es viejísima y está medio rota, pero el viaje hasta Escocia no será demasiado largo. Porque es allí hacia dónde se dirige, a ese paraje cercano a Hogwarts en el que tantas y tan agradables tardes pasó en compañía de sus amigos de la noble casa de Helga Hufflepuff. Un pequeño prado rodeado de bosques y cercano al lago más majestuoso que ha visto en toda su vida. Un sitio alejado de la influencia de los muggles, donde no tendrá que pagar impuestos ni doblegarse ante hombres mucho más débiles de mente que él. Un hogar en el que ser feliz.

Hengist de Woodcroft viaja durante dos días y una noche y finalmente distingue las torres de Hogwarts en la distancia. Sabe que falta muy poco para llegar y está ansioso. No le importa que haga frío ni que el sol esté a punto de ocultarse tras las montañas. En cuanto alcance su destino, buscará un lugar en el que erigir su nueva casa y dedicará todo el tiempo que sea necesario para encontrar un nombre adecuado para ese proyecto que cobra forma en su cabeza. Porque Hengist está a punto de fundar la primera población destinada únicamente a los magos. Él será su primer habitante y, con un poco de suerte, no será el único. Ni en ese momento, ni el futuro.

* * *

_Hengist de Woodcroft fundó Hogsmeade después de ser expulsado de su hogar por los cobradores de impuestos muggles. Imagino que al hombre no le sentó muy bien recibir ese trato y por eso se le ocurrió la idea de vivir en un sitio en el que los señores feudales de la época no puedan meter mano. Espero que esta breve historia os haya gustado porque ciertamente he disfrutado mucho escribiéndola y me ha costado lo mío encontrar insultos sin caer en lo soez, así que valorad eso positivamente, por favor. Besetes y hasta la próxima._


End file.
